


Unexpected

by ReaperWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian always assumed he couldn't have children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted to my Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you, Adam and Eddy and the cast of OUAT, for making the magic happen.

To say he was flabbergasted was an understatement.  In the two years he and his Swan had been together as a couple, the discussion of children had never come up.  She…no, they had Henry, even if they did share him with Regina and her outlaw, and Emma had never broached the subject of having more children. Henry was everything he could want in a son, and being a part of his life made him happier than he could ever have imagined. 

If she had brought it up, he would have told her.  Been honest about it.

Because he and Milah had spent years together on the Jolly Roger lifetimes ago, and they had tried.  Or at least, they had not actively tried NOT to have children.  And nothing had come of it.  He assumed the problem must lay with him, for obvious reasons.  Reasons he later met, and came to care for deeply.  Reasons he lost, just like he lost Milah.

In this realm, Emma had insisted on using what she called protection at first, until they both had a chance to have separate, mortifying visits with Dr. Whale.  (Her last partner having turned out to be a flying monkey, and, well, they had both seen how very open with his affections his past-self had been).  After their results came back clear, Emma had made a passing comment about some kind of pill, and that was that.

Until this morning, when she had woken him up in their bedroom with a soft kiss on the back of his neck, her warm breath rustling his hair.  He opened his eyes to see that it was still very, very early, the summer dawn light turning from violet to pink over the ocean outside their window.  “Morning, love.”

“I have something to tell you,” she said, her voice quiet and tremulous.  Her hand slid around his waist, lacing her fingers with his. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Swan,” he said, squeezing her fingers.  “Whatever it is.”

She was quiet behind him for a long time, and he felt a little wave of panic in his gut.  Finally, she blew out a little breath of air.

“I’m pregnant.”  Time stopped, and his hand stilled.  He felt her stiffen behind him.  “We haven’t talked about it, and I don’t even know if you want children, and…”

“Are you sure?” he breathed, and she went silent.  He let go of her hand, and turned to face her.  “Truly, Emma, are you sure?”

She had tears in her eyes, and his heart broke just a little bit.  “There are tests you can do, in this realm.  I took five of them this morning, and they all came back positive.  And I am two months late on my…”

And then he was kissing her, joy spilling over him as his hand moved to cradle her head, run through her hair.  It was impossible and wonderful and he felt like his heart was going to burst.

When they broke apart, her green eyes were searching his face.  “It’s…okay?”

He pressed his forehead to hers.  “Emma, love.  It’s brilliant.”  He traced her jaw, and then his hand dropped, pressing gently against her still flat stomach.  “When I was with…well, we never.  And since she was Bae’s mother, I assumed it was me.  That I couldn’t…”

Her soft smile went straight to his heart.  “Well, this one is definitely yours.”  Then she giggled.  “And considering that it managed to defeat the pill, it must be as determined as its father.”

Even now, she always found a way to surprise him.  He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  “I love you, Swan.  So much.”  Then he looked down at her belly.  “And you.  Papa loves you too.”


End file.
